Umbrella
by Roxius
Summary: Godai has to buy a stupid pink umbrella to cover himself from rain, but along the way home he finds Yako in the downpour, crying her eyes out. Exactly what happened to her? GodaiXYako with Neuro being oddly supportive of it. Please R & R!


A/N: Although I like YakoXNeuro more, this pairing is probably number two in my favorite Majin Tantei het pairings concerning main characters. It has alot of potential, this coupling.

I do not own the song 'Umbrella', Rihanna does.

* * *

Godai took one look outside and cursed under his breath. Rain was pouring down like crazy, splattering against anything it came in contact with. He had hoped to make it to the store and back home before it started raining, but his luck hadn't been too good lately. 'Argh...I can't walk out into that downpour without any protection!' he thought, 'So...what do I do?' 

Since he was currently inside a small store, Godai had a good chance of finding something useful. Stuffing the pack of cigarettes he just bought into his pocket, he searched around a bit until he finally found what he was looking for: an umbrella. Unfortunately, there was only one umbrella left...and it was pink with red hearts all over. Even worse, its price tag said it was a 'Lovers Umbrella'.

Things got even WORSE when Godai actually tried to purchase it. "Ho ho ho! I bet you bought this for your girlfriend, eh?" You're quite the lady's man!" joked the clerk as he rung up the purchase. Godai responded to this little crack by smashing his fist against the clerk's face, and then he left. As he stood right outside the store's entrance, Godai glanced up at the pouring rain, then at the foolishly gay-looking umbrella he had just bought.

'Crap...this is so embarrassing...' Godai thought furiously as he opened the umbrella up and rushed back to his house (apartment room, to be more accurate) as quickly as possible. He kept looking side to side, hoping no one would see him. Still, despite the utter hideousness of the design, the umbrella held up pretty well.

It wasn't until he was about two blocks from the apartment complex that Godai noticed someone standing out in the downpour. As he got closer, he realized it was Yako Katsuragi...and she was crying. At least, it looked like she was crying, but it was hard to tell with all the rain hitting her sullen face.

Soon, Godai's eyes widened when he saw a red bruise mark on Yako's left cheek. Walking up to her, he asked in the most gentle voice he could muster, "Hey, Yako...what's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain without an umbrella or anything?" Yako looked up at Godai and her eyes widened in shock, and then she broke down into sobs again.

Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around Godai's waist and cried into the older man's chest. Blushing slightly, Godai held the umbrella up a bit higher to shield them both from the rain. "Hey..." he whispered, "C'mon...I'll take you inside and I'll help you out, okay?" Yako nodded once and followed Godai inside, but she didn't look at him once the entire time...

* * *

While a cup of coffee was being heated up, Godai gave Yako a few towels and allowed her to use the bathroom to clean herself up. As he waited for her to come out, Godai wondered on what exactly happened to poor Yako. 'She was crying so hard...and that bruise on her face...I hope nothing to serious happened to her...' 

Although he couldn't admit it even to himself, Godai had...feelings for Yako. 'They're just feelings of friendship!' he would always tell himself, 'After all, we've worked together on so many cases with that Neuro guy...and she's younger than me. I have a right to care about her!' Still, he couldn't completely ignore that voice in his head that told him those feelings went BEYOND friendship.

"T-Thanks, Godai-san..." Yako said weakily with a smile when she came out of the bathroom. Tears were still evident in her eyes, and the bruise on her cheek was more noticable than ever. It was a deep shade of red and it covered most of her left cheek. Noticing Godai's stares, Yako put a gentle hand on her own cheek and said, "I see...you've noticed it, huh? Well, it's not really hard to miss, though, but..."

Once Godai finished making the coffee and Yako had taken a seat on the couch, she begun to explain her reasons for being outside in the rain earlier. "You see, my mother..." Yako began, "Ever since my dad was killed, my mother had been trying to get back into dating again...but she can never find a man who wasn't interested in ONLY her body or her money...so she started drinking..."

Godai nodded and took a sip of the coffee. It tasted like shit, especially because the beans he used were from the late 1900's, but he just ignored it. 'I can understand what it's like to have only one parent going through problems like that...' Godai thought.

"Anyway..." Yako took in a struggled breath and closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming out, "I had been stuck out late on a case with Neuro earlier today. I was supposed to come home at a certain time, and my mom is always really angry when she gets drunk...I ended up getting back late and she yelled at me...and she hit me...really hard..."

Godai suddenly felt a little sick to the stomach. 'Maybe it's the beans...or that child abuse makes me hurl...' he thought to himself, feeling upset for poor Yako. As he stared at her for so long, Godai stared to realize how beautiful she was. 'She may not even notice it herself...but she's a attractive young woman...'

Yako took a quick sip of the coffee, made a face and then put it down on the table. If the current situation wasn't so serious, Godai could have laughed at this. Instead, he just sighed and put down his own cup next to Yako's. Finally, Yako found the will to continue about what happened.

"After...after that, I ran off to find Neuro...he was usually always with me, so I thought it was kind of weird he didn't follow me home...I went to the office, but I couldn't find him anywhere...I knew he would probably just insult me or ignore me...but I needed some kind of comfort...anyone..."

Godai clenched his teeth and fists in an attempt to keep himself from losing control. 'Why...why does this girl always need to be treated so badly? Whether by Neuro or at home...it makes me sick! Argh!' Standing up, Godai walked over to Yako and pulled her into a hug.

Before Yako could ask what was going on, Godai whispered, "I know I'm probably not good enough to make you happy...but I'll protect you...I don't want you to be sad anymore, Yako...believe me...I will do whatever I can to help you...I'll follow that bastard Neuro's orders...but I'm doing it for you, understand?" Then, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Closing her eyes, Yako felt a smile form on her lips as she rested her head into Godai's shoulder, crying silently.

Unbeknowest to both of them, though, Neuro was standing on the roof of the building, humming to himself and holding a familiar pink umbrella he had OBTAINED (stolen) from Godai's room...

"Hmm...maybe I can get one of them killed and create a delicious mystery out of it? Nah...that would be too cruel, even for me!" And with that, the demon disappeared into the darkness, to prepare for the next day...to prepare for more mysteries...

-

-

-

clouds in my storms  
Let it rain  
I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Eh eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation  
stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

[VERSE 1  
You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[VERSE 2  
These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ...

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

-

-

-

When the shining rays of morning sun broke through the curtain, Yako slowly opened her eyes. She had been sleeping on top of Godai in his bed. They were both still wearing their clothes, but Godai's shirt had been unbuttoned, showing off his well-muscled chest.

Smiling as she remembered the events that happened between them last night, Yako closed her eyes and went back to sleep...


End file.
